


Лучший подарок

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: За закрытыми дверями происходит много интересного. Особенно за закрытыми дверями стриптиз-клуба.





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Занзас х *YL!Цуна

Клуб был старым и явно «с историей» — это-то Цуну и напрягало больше всего. Он ожидал увидеть сверкающий танцпол, возбужденно сорящую деньгами толпу, рябь от диско-шара перед глазами и блестящие в ярком свете потные тела.

Все было не так. Негромкая музыка мешалась с такой же тихой беседой, девушки на сцене двигались медленно, немного сонно, будто зачарованные, и не торопились стягивать пышное кружево. Цуна нервничал, убеждая себя, что от бархатной обивки глубоких мягких кресел не веет слегка затхлым запахом, что в тусклом свете хрустальных светильников на темных стенах лица не кажутся застывшими масками. Он моргнул, отгоняя наваждение, и повернулся к Паоло. Тот глядел внимательно, будто ожидая чего-то, и Цуна сообразил, что его только что о чем-то спросили. Паоло сощурил глаза и рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Я был прав, — он снисходительно похлопал Цуну по плечу, и тот криво улыбнулся. — Прекрасная Франческа полностью захватила твое внимание, мой юный друг. 

Он коротко махнул одной из девушек, и та поплыла к ним — крутобедрая, со смуглой кожей, темными глазами и сочным ртом, подведенным вишневой помадой. Ее пышные груди колыхались под черным бельем при каждом величественном шаге. Двигалась она неспешно, словно направлялась на светский прием. Или просто позволяла хорошо рассмотреть товар, усмехнулся Цуна.

— Проводи гостя в отдельный кабинет и не забудь про шампанское, — велел Паоло и подмигнул Цуне, легко хлопнув девушку по бедру. — Отличная сделка заслуживает отличного завершения.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Цуна неловко поднялся из кресла, и Франческа тут же взяла его под локоть, мягко, но уверенно увлекая к выходу из главного зала. — Честно говоря, переговоры меня немного вымотали...

Паоло снова рассмеялся, обнажив слишком белые и крупные зубы. 

— Поверь мне, Франческа вернет тебе силы, — он отпил из своего бокала и улыбнулся. — Сюда приходят отдыхать. Хотя бы посмотри на танец, тебе понравится. Обещаю. 

— Я редко бываю в таких местах, — пояснил Цуна одновременно ему и Франческе. Та облизала полные губы и склонила голову набок.

— Это заметно. Значит, синьора ждет сегодня особенный вечер. Первый раз не забывается.

Она не улыбалась и говорила без насмешки и томного придыхания, не стараясь прижаться поплотнее — может быть, поэтому Цуна и позволил увести себя в отдельную комнату, где было еще тише и темнее.

Охрана осталась за дверью. Цуна уселся на широкий диван, едва не утонув в мягких подушках, и откинулся на спинку.

Франческа замерла в паре шагов от него, окинув долгим, внимательным взглядом. Музыка лилась еле слышно, и Франческа покачивалась в такт, игнорируя шест посреди комнаты и просто медленно ведя ладонями по телу. 

Цуна смотрел на ее смуглую кожу и чувствовал, что чего-то мучительно не хватает. Он сглотнул, ощутив неожиданный укол возбуждения, и сел ровнее.

Франческа тут же двинулась к нему, поставила ногу на край дивана — и наконец улыбнулась.  
Улыбка у нее была ослепительная. Но не настолько, чтобы затмить короткую вспышку в противоположном углу комнаты.

Цуна выдохнул сквозь зубы и поднялся с дивана, глядя на тело на полу — улыбка так и застыла на лице Франчески, превратившись в искаженную торжеством гримасу. В крепкой смуглой ладони Цуна заметил поблескивающее лезвие.

В дверь застучали, Цуна прокашлялся и крикнул охране неприятно ломающимся голосом: 

— Все в порядке! — Хотя ни в каком порядке не был. 

— Надоело смотреть на эту хрень, — хрипло раздалось от дальней стены, и Цуна прикрыл глаза, сглатывая наполнившую рот слюну. — Да не трясись ты так. Считай это подарком. Заслужил. Собрал в одном месте всех этих мудаков, бегать лишний раз не пришлось.

«Никого я не собирал», — хотел возразить Цуна, но понял, что это бесполезно.

— С Паоло я хочу поговорить сам, — выдохнул он и открыл глаза, стараясь не коситься на труп. 

Занзас хмыкнул и появился из темноты. Глядя на его белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами, Цуна не к месту подумал, что в комнате должно быть что-то вроде потайной ниши для любителей посмотреть на чужие развлечения. Словно прочитав его мысли, Занзас ухмыльнулся.

— Если от него что-то к вечеру останется — все твое.

Потрясение медленно проходило, и Цуна начал злиться.

— Что дальше? Станцуешь на трупах врагов? Обстановка располагающая, — съязвил он, продолжая пялиться в угол.

— Неплохая идея, — произнес Занзас, и Цуна на мгновение задохнулся. — Только мусор уберут отсюда.

Цуна упал на диван и потер виски. Из зала раздавались приглушенные стрельба и крики — впрочем, стихли они очень быстро. Пара человек в варийской форме заглянули к ним и быстро унесли труп.

Занзас молчал, не спуская глаз — Цуна чувствовал его взгляд всем телом и, как ни старался, все-таки не выдержал.

— Как-то слабо это похоже на подарок, — сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана — и замер на месте, потому что Занзас ухмыльнулся снова, еще шире и гаже, и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

— Танцевать мешает, — пояснил он и велел насмешливо: — Сядь.

И Цуна сел, хотя предпочел бы сейчас проверить, что стало с его охраной, Паоло, а потом поехать домой и наконец уснуть.

Занзас никогда не считался с его предпочтениями. Самое страшное, что именно это Цуне и нравилось. Он сел, только сейчас поняв, что их окружает тишина: видимо, кто-то попал в аудио-систему. Занзасу это нисколько не мешало: он продолжал расстегивать рубашку, не сводя с него взгляда, и этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Но делать что-то хорошее в компании Занзаса Цуна и не хотел.

Он расставил ноги пошире — к члену прилила кровь, и ширинка начинала давить. Занзас стянул рубашку и бросил на пол, потом, быстро нагнувшись, избавился от ботинок, зашвырнув их куда-то в угол комнаты.

К ним могли войти в любую минуту. Здесь наверняка были камеры. Цуна облизал пересохшие губы, подумав, что позволит прострелить себе колено за то, чтобы получить эти записи.

Занзас обернулся и окинул шест ленивым взглядом. Обхватил тускло поблескивающий металл ладонью, провел пару раз, и Цуна хрипло застонал, не сдержавшись. Занзас резко развернулся и оскалился.

— Ты же этого хотел, когда поперся сюда? — спросил он и двинулся на Цуну, которого вжало в спинку дивана раскаленной волной воздуха, исходившей от Занзаса. — И этого, ага? Ага, — кивнул он сам себе, опустив босую ступню на пах Цуны.

До того, чтобы боль стала невыносимой, не хватало самой малости, и Цуна закусил губу, прекрасно зная, чего добивается Занзас: чтобы он попросил его перестать, оставить в покое. Трахнуть, наконец. Занзас страшно любил, когда его просят. Обычно после этого он разбивал человеку голову или пускал в него пару пуль.

С Цуной он делал вещи похуже, поэтому оставалось терпеть, стиснув зубы и дыша через нос.  
Занзас поставил ступню на пол и опустился на него сам, рывком раздвинув колени Цуны еще шире, так что мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер заныли.

— На это тоже рассчитывал, конечно, — сказал он, расстегивая ему ширинку. Когда он сжал член в кулаке и с силой провел ладонью, Цуне показалось, что кожу прижгло каленым железом. Занзас хмыкнул, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, и взял член в рот.

Сосал он грубо, задевая головку зубами и слишком сильно сжимая яйца в горсти, и Цуна едва не прокусил прижатый ко рту кулак, чтобы не заорать. 

Занзас выпустил член из губ, облизнул их, еще больше сделавшись похожим на голодного зверя, и толкнул Цуну в плечо, укладывая на спину. Навис над ним и спросил негромко:

— А дальше что? Попросил бы эту бабу достать из кармана страпон и отодрать тебя? Или жопу тебе вылизать, а? Что ты с ней делать собирался, дебил? Переговорщик сраный, — он запрокинул голову и расхохотался, но Цуна прекрасно слышал, что в его голосе не было ни малейшего намека на веселье. Зато было много злости.

— Просто посмотреть, как она танцует, — медленно выговорил он и прижал пальцы к готовому растянуться в улыбке рту. 

Если бы Занзас сейчас увидел эту улыбку, дело бы точно закончилось дракой и, почти точно, вовсе не его победой. Драться Цуна сейчас не хотел. Он нашарил на диване подушку и подложил под голову. Сделал глубокий вдох, приготовившись в любой момент вскочить на ноги.

— И все это до сих пор мало похоже на подарок, — сказал он тихо.

Глаза Занзаса потемнели. 

Он разогнулся, глядя на Цуну сверху вниз. Выдернул ремень и бросил его на диван — достаточно резко, чтобы задеть бедро Цуны. Расстегнул молнию на штанах и приспустил их так, что стала видна багровая головка.

— Потанцуй, — так же тихо попросил Цуна и сел, задрав голову. Занзас качнул бедрами, но Цуна отвернулся, и влажная головка только мазнула его по щеке. — Я тебе потом отсосу. Обещаю. Будешь трахать меня в рот, сколько хочешь, пока я не задохнусь. Потанцуй. Только сейчас, — он сжал ладони на коленях, понимая, что другого такого же дикого, странного, восхитительного момента у них может и не быть. Улыбнулся, чувствуя, как дергается угол рта. — Там, за стенкой, куча трупов и развороченный зал. Твои люди, мои люди. А тут ты. Раздеваешься. И мне это нравится. Наверное, я наконец стал достаточно тронутым со всей этой мафией, чтобы думать, что все в порядке. Потанцуй, пожалуйста.

— Ненавижу это, блядь, — процедил Занзас сквозь зубы и отошел на пару шагов. Цуна вскинул брови в немом вопросе, и тот скривился. — Когда ты просишь.

Он подцепил пояс штанов и сдернул их до щиколоток. Переступил и раздраженно отшвырнул босой ступней в сторону. Цуна медленно выдохнул, осознавая, что его никто не будет сейчас убивать. Что его просьбу исполнят. От этого и в самом деле можно было сойти с ума.

Занзас не двигался. Просто стоял и смотрел тяжело и не мигая. И это было лучше любого танца.

— Хочешь, я с тобой потанцую? — спросил Цуна, вставая с дивана. Он точно тронулся, но ноги сами несли его вперед, к хрипло дышащему Занзасу. 

Цуна опустил ладони ему на грудь и провел по потемневшим шрамам, погладил подушечками пальцев горячий бок и вздрогнул, когда Занзас запустил пятерню в его волосы и дернул на себя.

Целовался он так, словно действительно хотел, чтобы Цуна задохнулся и сдох прямо тут. Но это того стоило. Цуна уперся ладонями ему в плечи и сумел немного отстраниться, чтобы перевести сорванное дыхание, обхватил трясущимися пальцами член Занзаса и сжал.

— Соси, — раздалось над ухом хрипло, и тяжелая ладонь надавила на макушку. Цуну повело от звука этого голоса, от исходящего от тела Занзаса жара, запаха пота и смазки.

Он опустился на колени и взял в рот, давясь от слишком резких движений Занзаса, который тут же принялся вбиваться ему в глотку. На глазах выступили слезы, Цуна сморгнул их и шумно сглотнул. Занзас снова потянул за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, и Цуна уставился на него снизу, часто моргая.

— Даже так, блядь, все равно... — начал Занзас со злостью и вдруг замолчал, наклонившись и сгребая его с пола.

Он донес Цуну до дивана и бросил на него, потом перевернул на живот и, крепко впившись пальцами в бедра, дернул, так что пришлось поднять зад. 

— Занзас, — позвал Цуна и распахнул рот в беззвучном крике, выгибая спину — Занзас сжал ладони на его ягодицах, развел в стороны так, что между ними начало саднить, и с нажимом провел языком.

Он вылизывал его долго, пока Цуну не начало трясти и подушки не перестали глушить крики. Тогда Занзас засунул ему в рот пальцы, и Цуна прикусил их, сжимая зубы все крепче и крепче, пока тот входил в него короткими быстрыми толчками.

Цуна чувствовал, как плавится под ним, как падают на спину капли чужого пота, и подавался навстречу сам. Было больно, но до того, чтобы боль стала невыносимой, не хватало самой малости. И Цуна прекрасно знал, что Занзас никогда не перейдет эту черту, для этого не нужно никаких просьб. 

Он потянул руку к своему паху, но Занзас вытащил мокрые от слюны пальцы из его рта и сжал на члене, двигая так же рвано и быстро, как вбивался в задницу, и Цуна кончил, крича и не думая ни о чем.

Занзас стиснул свободную ладонь на его бедре и рухнул сверху, вжав в диван и прикусив кожу на плече.

— Ну что, хороший подарок? — прохрипел он, и Цуна улыбнулся. Можно было рискнуть и попросить другой, но, во-первых, тогда он мог в самом деле получить пулю в колено. А во-вторых, Цуна наконец понял силу своих просьб. Свою собственную силу, которая значила куда больше власти над Вонголой и была куда важнее. Была равна чужой — не больше и не меньше. Равная. Такая, как нужно.

— Самый лучший, — ответил он, уверенный в том, что абсолютно честен сейчас — и перед Занзасом, и перед собой.


End file.
